Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995)
Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) aka May Burke; Dental Assistant (b. April 05, 1907, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. October 06, 1995, 3B New York Drive, Cedar Glen Lakes, Whiting, Manchester Township, Ocean County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 173050779. Parents *John Joseph Burke I (1868-1939) *Josephine Smith (1874-1962) Siblings *Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) who married Stephen H. Prasky (1897-1965) *William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996) who married Eleanor Catherine Outwater (1912-1978) *John Joseph Burke II (1909-1986) aka John Stephen Burke, who married Elizabeth Jones (1909-1958) *Margaret Burke (1913-?) who married David Thomas Morgan (c1914-c1974) and worked for the IRS *Owen John Burke (1915-1984) who never married Lansdowne, Pennsylvania From around 1921 to 1925 Josephine attended Lansdowne High School in Lansdowne, Pennsylvania. On November 30, 1936 she was living on Villanova Avenue in Rutledge, Delaware County, Pennsylvania when she applied for a Social Security number. Rutledge was also known as Mailmont, Ridley Township in the 1930 Census. Dental assistant She worked as a Dental Assistant for Dr. H.F. Shor at 207 North Broad Street in Philadelphia. Marriage On Saturday, July 30, 1950 at Our Lady of Perpetual Help Roman Catholic Church in Morton, Pennsylvania she married Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968). Thomas was the son of Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) and Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950). Reverend Joseph B. Gibson performed the ceremony and Josephine was given in marriage by her brother, William Burke. She wore a powder blue chiffon gown and hat, and a corsage of pink rosebuds. Leona Veronica Patterson (1889-1963), the adopted daughter of her aunt Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) aka Mamie Burke, was her matron of honor and Leona wore a dusty rose chiffon gown and a corsage of tea roses. James Joseph Norton II (1929- ), her stepson, was the best man. They honeymooned in Niagara Falls, the Great Lakes Region and then stopped in Chicago. Tom Norton had previously been married to Josephine's half-sister, Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949). Jersey City, New Jersey Tom and Josephine lived at Tom's home at 603 Garfield Avenue in Jersey City. Jackson, New Jersey When Tom retired around 1956 or 1958 they moved to Ocean County, New Jersey near Tom's River and her sister, Bertha; and Bertha's husband, Stephen bought a house in the same development. Josephine and Tom, along with Bertha and Stephen Prasky, visited Shenandoah National Park in Virginia and took a series of photographs. Death of Stephen Prasky In 1965, Bertha's husband died and Bertha moved in with Josephine and Tom in the house in Ocean County, New Jersey. Death of husband They were living at 17 Pine Street in Jackson, Ocean County, New Jersey when Tom died in December of 1968 after having a heart attack while watching the game that decides who goes to the Superbowl. Whiting, New Jersey When Bertha died in 1971, Josephine moved to a condominium in a senior community in Whiting, New Jersey. Name change On May 26, 1972 she had her name legally changed to "May Norton" so she could get her passport or visa using her baptism certificate which identified her as Josephine Burke. Rome, Italy She took a vacation with her brother John Joseph Burke II and flew from JFK Airport, New York on June 09, 1972 at 4:00 pm and arrived in Rome, Italy for a week on June 10, 1972, 8:30 am. The also visited Capri on the same trip. Gall bladder and cancer In 1995 she was hospitalized for her gall bladder and during the operation the surgeon noticed that she had cancerous liver lesions and a biopsy confirmed she had cancer. She was 87 years old and her health declined and 9 months later she died. Vincent Gerard Norton (1923-2005), her stepson, stayed with her all that time to feed and care for her. Once a month James Joseph Norton, her other stepson would come down and help take care of her. Death Both Vincent and James were present the night she died in her condominium in a senior community at 3B New York Drive, Cedar Glen Lakes in Whiting, Manchester Township, Ocean County, New Jersey. James was rolling her over to prevent bed sores when he noticed that she had passed away. She had pre-arranged her own funeral. Funeral notice May Norton, 88; worked as dental assistant 18 years before marriage. Manchester - May Norton, 88, died Friday at home. Born in Jersey City, she lived in Jackson before moving to Cedar Glen Lakes in the Whiting section of Manchester. Mrs. Norton was a dental assistant in the Philadelphia area for 18 years before she was married in the 1950s. She was a member of the St. Elizabeth Ann Seton Roman Catholic Church Whiting, and the church's Altar Rosary Society. She was also a member of the Third Order of St. Francis. Her husband, Thomas P. died in 1968. Surviving are three stepsons, Thomas of Lake Hiawatha, Vincent of Colonia and James of Edgewater; a brother William Burke of Colonia; eight grandchildren; three great-grandchildren; and one great-great-grandchild. Anderson & Campbell Funeral Home, Whiting, is in charge of arrangements. Asbury Park Press, Saturday, October 09, 1995, page A8: May V. Norton, 88, Cedar Glen Lakes, died Friday at home. She was a dental assistant in the Philadelphia area for 18 years, prior to her marriage in the 1950s. She is a member of St. Elizabeth Ann Seton Church and its Altar and Rosary Society, and the Third Order of St. Francis, all Whiting Mrs Norton was born in Jersey City, and lived in Jackson Township before moving to the Cedar Glen Lakes in 1970. Her husband, Thomas P., died in 1968. Surviving are three stepsons, Thomas, Lake Hiawatha, Vincent, Colonia, and James, Edgewater; a brother William Burke, Colonia; eight grandchildren, three great grandchildren and one great-great-grandchild. Anderson & Campbell Funeral Home, Manchester, is in charge of arrangements. Burial She is buried in Lot 59, Range 6, Section T at Holy Cross Catholic Cemetery, in Yeadon, Delaware County, Pennsylvania buried with her grandparents: *Margaret Kane (1846-1912) wife of William Burke *William Burke (1845-1919) husband of Margaret Kane *Richard B. Patterson II (1869-1930) husband of Mary Burke *Mary Ellen Burke (1870-1957) daughter of William and Margaret *Bertha Marie Burke (1902-1971) granddaughter of William and Margaret Religion Josephine was very religious and went to Catholic Mass every day at Saint Elizabeth Ann Seton Church, and she was a member of its Altar and Rosary Society, and was involved with the Third Order of Saint Francis. Timeline *1907 Birth of Josephine Veronica Burke on Friday, April 5th *1907 Baptism on Sunday, April 28th *1912 Death of Margaret Kane, her paternal grandmother, in Pennsylvania on June 11th *1919 Death of William Burke, her paternal grandfather, in Philadelphia on July 29th *1936 Living at Villanova Avenue, Rutledge, Pennsylvania *1936 Application submitted to Social Security on November 30th *1950 Marriage to Thomas Patrick Norton I on July 30th (age 43) *1958 Travel to Shenandoah National Park, Virginia with Thomas Patrick Norton and Bertha Burke *1968 Death of Thomas Patrick Norton I, her husband on January 12th *1971 Bertha, her sister moves in with her after the death of Bertha's husband *1972 Trip to Italy with her brother, John Joseph Burke II (1909-1986) *1972 Flight from JFK Airport, NY on June 09, 1972, 4:00 pm to Rome, Italy on June 10, 1972, 8:30 am *1995 Death of Josephine Veronica Burke on Friday, October 6th Category:Non-SMW people articles